


Behold! The Pretty Filthy Creature!

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry以意想不到的方式回來。這裡指的是成為殭屍，zombie!Harry。</p><p>*新增章節2時不慎刪了第1章，只好重放與補完。編輯功能好難捉摸。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kingsman裁縫店的大門被推開，老先生聞聲抬頭迎接今日的第一位顧客。這位男子身上的西裝全毀，額頭中央掛著凝結的血塊，乾血劃過他曾經端正的臉。看上去甚至有點像最近殉職的Hart先生。 

「能替您提供什麼服務，先生？」他有點擔憂的問道，「恕我無禮，您看起來氣色不太好。」

「事實上，我不確定自己是否還有氣色可言。」男子說道，「麻煩了，『牛津鞋不是雕花鞋』？」

\--

頗有屍體之姿的神秘客從快速列車踏出，一不注意，右耳滑了下來，只剩耳垂和臉相連。他嘗試把耳朵推回去時，才發現自己嚇昏了3名技術人員，總計5名持武護衛和16把槍枝預備向他開火。

「你他媽到底是誰？」新任Galahad將那把致命的傘指向眼前的男人。

Eggsy一向觀察敏銳，他在街頭的日子雖然鬼混但絕沒白混。此時全身上下的細胞都在吶喊，眼前這人就是如假包換的Harry Hart，他的理智卻堅守崗位。

「Eggsy，是我。」他雙手舉高，語調柔軟又令人安心。就像父親在對兒子說話。「你設定在『擊暈』嗎？那恐怕對現在的我沒多少用處。」

「聽你在鬼扯！Valentine那瘋子在教堂一槍把你斃了！」Eggsy扣在傘柄板機上的手握得更緊。

「這正好替我的身分提供了更有力的證據。」他指向自己頭上的彈孔，「Eggsy，我知道你很困惑，相信我，我也是。」

「我沒有困惑，我現在很火。到底是誰想出來這種低劣的把戲？」

「沒有人在玩把戲。」又有一塊皮膚因為他皺眉而剝了下來，「Eggsy，或者我該叫你Galahad？我是你的推薦人，把你引進──」

「對你把我引進這裡、給我一個機會擺脫過去，」Eggsy咆嘯，怒氣幾乎蓋過哽咽，「然後你就這樣他媽的掛了！」

 

「夠了。」Merlin從轉角冒了出來，訓斥道，「Eggsy，把傘放下。忘了你的訓練嗎？Kingsman面對任何情況都必須冷靜思考。」

Eggsy聽令把傘放低，但身體的緊繃卻沒有消除。他雙眼通紅，仍在警戒著。

「Merlin。」神似Harry的入侵者向Merlin頷首。Merlin卻只是瞟了他一眼。

「看來我們有必要好好確認一下，希望你遵從我的指示。」

Merlin語畢又對Eggsy教訓，「Galahad，你不該這麼衝動。他可能是重要的情報來源，有機會問話前你都不該出手威脅。」

「『不該出手威脅』？」男人挑眉說道，「Merlin，你可是用這個抵著我。」

「自動步槍更像是保險措施。」

 

Merlin領著男人來到檢察室，Eggsy則在門外待命連絡Roxy。

「Merlin，是我。」男人待門關上後立刻說道。

「我知道是你。」Merlin平靜的說，步槍被擱在桌上。「但我不懂的是，你他媽到底怎麼變成這樣？」

「還指望你給我解答呢。」Harry將背靠在冰冷的作業台邊。「但謝謝你保留了我的指紋辨識權限。」

「該謝的是你左手還沒爛光。」Merlin追問道，「你的死亡地點可是在美國，你是怎麼回來的？」

「在屍袋裡醒來的。」Harry拼湊著。

教堂慘劇現場，警方比對屍體時追查到了Harry其中一個掩護身分。為了表示友好與哀悼，他們決定把屍體運回英國，讓死者能在家鄉長眠。Harry醒來時可能正在運送途中，直到殯儀館接手才輕手輕腳的逃了出來。

 

Merlin堅持，「還是得替你做檢查。我得確定你沒帶進來什麼棘手的病毒。」

他要求Harry除下衣物，以便採檢化驗。面對袒裎相見的活屍，Merlin毫不客氣從頭瞥到腳，再由腳瞥到頭。

「真是令人驚訝。」Merlin開始操起工具，「恭喜啊，除了一些外傷，該在的都在。」

「希望你不是為了確認這個才要求我脫衣服。不是紳士之舉啊，Merlin。」

「我是在說你的頭髮。」Merlin瞪他一眼，「所有生理機能都停止了，你卻還有意識？而且能處理聽覺與視覺訊息？」

「雖然難以置信，但的確如此。為我帶來不便的只有這些肌肉。」他活動下雙臂，姿勢頗為古怪，「僵化了，甚至不時剝離。」

Merlin點點頭。現在的Harry，說好聽點，就是個儀表翩翩的屍體。臉上除了駭人的彈孔外，肌膚也多處有腐敗的現象，甚至可以隱約看到他的左下顎骨。

「你必須做點防腐處理，再被分解下去，遲早會失去行動能力。還有你剛提到屍僵的問題，我得試著用什麼溶劑來解決。」

「可以先替我固定右耳嗎？它懸在那裡很令我分心。」

「你的東西，請你自己縫。」

\--

年輕的Lancelot和Galahad站在檢查室外頭，透過雙面鏡觀看教官如何處理入侵者。

Roxy悄悄觀察Eggsy。他的下顎線條緊繃，呼吸比往常粗重，她感覺的到Eggsy正在處理衝擊。畢竟Eggsy和Harry之間的連繫可說是遠超師徒關係。Roxy默默想著初次見面時他有多衝動，不禁佩服起Galahad的成長與轉變。

三分鐘後，Eggsy終於爆發。他手朝鏡面一揮，「太扯了，絕對不可能是Harry。這一定是哪個瘋子弄出來的滲透詭計！」

「但你不得不承認他們做的挺好，起碼外型很有一回事。」Roxy評價道。

「完全失敗。拜託，你有哪一秒看過Harry 這樣拖著腳走嗎？他連痛毆別人都像有把叫『紳士儀態』的傘插在背後一樣。」Eggsy邊說邊模仿他推薦人的走姿。

「Eggsy，所有殭屍走路都有點歪好嗎？Harry 算很好的了。你看《Biohazard》裡面那些才叫慘。」

「生化什麼？」

「殭屍啊。《Zombieland》？」

「沒聽過。」

「《Shaun of the Dead》？」

「不曉得。」

「《The Walking Dead》？」

Eggsy搖搖頭。

「殭屍片啊！算了，當我沒說。」

「——噢你說像《Night of the Living Dead》那種？」

「……你說了算。」

 

Merlin終於拿著記事板走出檢查室。

「我了解這很荒謬，但DNA樣本顯示他的確是Harry。至少生前是。」

「怎麼可能！」

「我只能說，科學無法解釋所有現象。」

Roxy似乎比Eggsy還快適應轉變，直接問道，「他心智正常嗎？我是說——」

「他會不會想吃人腦之類的？Lancelot，我很意外電影對你造成的影響。」Merlin說，「目前並沒有觀察到這類傾向。」

「……那他的記憶？他還是以前那個Harry嗎？」Eggsy問，語調有種費力維持的平衡，就像盛滿的水靠著表面張力不潰堤一樣。

Merlin看著Eggsy 有點溼潤的眼神，和JB出奇的神似。

「根據剛才的對話，可以肯定他的記憶很完整。不過關於如何⋯⋯轉化，他也是一頭霧水。」

「你有跟Harry講之後我們怎麼——」

「別現在提吧，我們都有點累了。」Roxy說道。雖然沒有親眼目睹連環爆頭，光想像就忍不住太陽穴發疼。

他們三人一齊望向檢查室裡的男人。沒有人想過他會以這種方式回來，但不論如何，都是意外之喜。

「我們起碼得幫他弄乾淨點，Harry肯定受不了這狼狽相。」Eggsy最後說，他眼裡的溼氣與情緒平復許多。

「幸運的是，分析室裡還有一套他的訂制服。」Merlin說。

Roxy驚訝的轉向他，「教堂那件事後，你還留著Harry的衣服？」

Merlin望進雙面鏡的視線沒有轉開，他只是聳聳肩說道，「那是套很不錯的西裝。」

\--

「歡迎回家。」Merlin將燈打開。

Harry的住處就如同離去的那天一樣，除了Eggsy喝掉的一口酒，其餘原封不動。

Kingsman替Harry的外表作了些快速打理，簡單修復組織與外傷，固定住大部分的肌肉，遮掉頭上顯眼的彈孔。雖然Harry埋怨他的右耳被縫的太高──Merlin最後還是幫了他，他殘缺的右手根本作不了針線活──收針也略嫌粗糙，但他暫時不需擔心會分崩離析了。

環視一圈後，身著高檔西裝的殭屍在椅子上坐了下來，姿態就像任何一位貴族。

「也許是因為教堂。還有那些命喪我手的教徒。一種詛咒。」Harry說。

Merlin頓了下，「我可不覺得仇恨團體能被稱作真正的『教徒』，他們不用掏槍就讓許多人的日子生不如死。」

Harry沒有回話。

 

Merlin站著靠在小桌上，沉默的注視Harry。Harry的雙眼比生前混濁，像蓋了層白霧在上頭似的。但Merlin還是認得那種眼神。Harry Hart，優雅的紳士，舉手投足皆不愧名門世家的高貴。但他總是有種壓抑的、常存的憤怒，螫伏在光鮮亮麗的外表下。像Harry這般銜著銀湯匙出生的人，卻對現狀如此不滿，對守舊作風如此不耐，Merlin驚訝之餘卻總忍不住認同他。

而現在，Harry將憤怒的矛頭轉向自己。在Merlin看來就是愧疚的表現。的確，Kingsman的長桌永遠鮮血淋漓，騎士舉刀剜敵人的肉，國王舉杯飲他們的血，就連魔法師也難辭其咎。無論他們舉起聖杯多少次，罪惡感仍然如影隨形。

此時他望著Harry，教堂的煉獄場景和Valentine的槍口浮現腦海，懊悔幾乎再次纏繞他。

Harry突然嘆了口氣，好像決定打破沉默，「也許是我疏忽了，我好像沒見到Arthur？」

「遺憾的是，Arthur選擇了不同的道路。」Merlin也不回避，「Eggsy發現他入夥了Valentine的環保行動。本來Arthur想置他於死地，卻被反將一軍。」

「我並不意外他的決定。」Harry平淡的點頭，接著說道，「Eggsy被你訓練的很好，我很感謝。」

「那些訓練只是例行項目，真正帶給那孩子新人生的是你。」

Merlin注意到簡短的微笑在Harry臉上閃過，細微的臉部肌肉牽扯起來仿若活人。

 

接著他簡單交代阻止Valentine的過程，還有一連串爆頭的慘烈犧牲。Merlin原以為Harry會露出不贊同的臉──畢竟那些頂層百分之一的自私精英，可能算不上罪該萬死──但他沒有任何表示，待報告結束後才開口。

「抱歉，只有你們兩個？」Harry雙眼微瞠。由於現在的他不需要眨眼，看起來頗為逼人。

「還有Lancelot。」Merlin皺眉。他不喜歡別人遲到、不喜歡別人碰他的物品、更不喜歡別人不聽他說話，「──你剛剛真的有在聽？」

Harry不予理會，「只有你和Eggsy兩人潛進Valentine的碉堡？」

「他的人脈太廣，而Kingsman內部更是不缺名流之後。我們能相信的人很有限。」

「還活著真是奇蹟。」

「我的確讓他身處險境。抱歉，那時我們的選擇不多。」

「我是指你，Merlin。上次看你開槍不知道是幾年前的事了。」Harry身子向椅背一靠。「告訴我，」他的表情仍然嚴肅，語氣卻輕鬆許多，「你真的記得怎麼上彈匣？」

「要讓你失望了。」Merlin乾笑一聲，逕自走向廚房，「去問問Galahad，我記得的可不只是上彈匣。」


	2. Chapter 2

早晨七時，倫敦的天空仍然是霧濛濛的鐵灰色。

Eggsy佇在Harry家門口，試著拉平身上夾克的皺褶。縱然有一件功能和剪裁都無懈可擊的西裝，下勤時他還是偏好休閒的穿著。他深吸一口氣舉起手要按電鈴，門卻自己開了。

「不覺得有點太早嗎，Eggsy？」Harry說道，絲毫沒有責怪之意，「進來吧。」

Eggsy笑了，「對殭屍來說可能是太早了。」

他拿下鴨舌帽尾隨Harry進屋，光線有點昏暗卻很令人放鬆。Harry回身比了噤聲的手勢，Eggsy疑惑了下才發現餐桌上睡死的教官。Merlin的身體呈現匪夷所思的姿勢，讓人不禁懷疑他的頭是如何被支撐而不落下，眼鏡也幾乎滑落到鼻尖，鏡框歪成有點好笑的角度。Eggsy看了看桌上的咖啡壺和茶杯，顯然昨晚是老同事的敘舊之夜。

Harry頭一擺示意Eggsy跟他上去書房。

Eggsy看著眼前的男人，他臉上的縫線、額頭上遮瑕液的痕跡還是很難讓Eggsy不去注目。尤其是那個該死的彈孔。他忍住不去看Harry桌上的電腦，那天他幾乎就是坐在這裡眼睜睜看著自己的推薦人被射殺。

「有什麼事嗎？」Harry坐下後問道。

Eggsy回神後把一捆東西從口袋裡掏出來，是一份昨天的太陽報。

頭版刊登的是Top Gear主持人Jeremy Clarkson據傳揍了製作人一拳，導致他暫時從主持名單裡除名。左方邊條還有一則關於Madonna的訪談，「獨家」、「辛辣」之類的字眼在紙頁上張牙舞爪。Harry說的沒錯，報紙的頭條不外乎八卦醜聞。

「我想你可能會想做個紀念，你知道，不是每個人都能有這種經歷。醒過來變成超酷炫的超自然生物。」

Harry沒有什麼表示，只是用那雙不再晶亮的眼睛看著他。

Eggsy嘆氣把報紙扔到一旁的茶几上，他問道，「我可以坐下嗎？」

「當然，請。」

他在椅子裡不安的扭了一下，「Harry，我只是想跟你道歉。」他把手上的鴨舌帽捲成一捲，死盯著它，「我被踢出去的那天，我偷了Arthur的計程車還跟你說了一些很糟糕的話。對不起，我不應該讓你丟臉的。」

「然後？」

「然後我昨天也不該拿傘指著你，抱歉。我那時候很激動又很混亂，因為我跟Merlin明明就看到你……」Eggsy緊張的瞥了Harry一下，「呃，那個了。」

Harry突然起身，Eggsy注意到他移動的時候順暢許多，但還是沒有以前自如。感官的變化讓他還無法適應自己的身體。

Harry走向茶几拿起他帶來的太陽報，開始在書桌上攤平它。「第一點，你的確應該道歉，關於計程車的事情。第二點，你跟我說的那些話，事實上並沒有講錯。」

「Harry我──」

「我相信你父親會以你為榮，有鑑於你成功讓世界免於毀滅。這非常了不起，Eggsy，你的勇氣完全彰顯了Kingsman最高貴的特質。」Harry終於成功用紙鎮把報紙壓平，他轉身，「最後一點，我希望你跟我道歉的時候，能夠正眼看著我。」

Eggsy的頭垂的很低，他雙頰發燙，視線也很模糊。手上的鴨舌帽已經糊成一片藍色色塊，他覺得自己臉上的肌肉已經打結了。Eggsy不想在Harry面前哭，一人挑掉二十幾個士兵還跟教官炸掉一狗票壞蛋的他已經是成熟的好傢伙了。

但不論他覺得自己成長了多少，在Harry面前他始終表現得像個孩子。

「Eggsy，我在跟你說話。」Harry蹲了下來，就像那天把勳章交給Eggsy的時候一樣。

他沒轍了只好微微抬頭，讓視線和Harry對上。眼前的殭屍和電影裡的大相逕庭，他從來不知道活屍能看起來如此溫柔。

「抱歉。」他最後說，聽到自己的聲音支離破碎。

「沒關係，我原諒你。你做得很好，身為你的推薦人我感到很驕傲。」Harry微笑，扯到了下顎的縫線。他拿出一塊手帕遞給Eggsy，「把鼻涕擦一擦，紳士。」

Eggsy終於笑了，然而邊笑邊擤鼻涕的後果就是嗆個正著。

\---

Harry找到位置把報紙釘上牆面後，建議Eggsy留下來吃早餐。兩個Galahad們終於走下樓梯時，Merlin手上已經拿著咖啡壺，桌上甚至放好了兩份食物。

「早啊，男士們。」Merlin說，「Eggsy來的時候你應該叫醒我。」他倒好咖啡，把一杯推向Eggsy，另一杯放在自己面前。

「我也沒料到你會睡得這麼沉。」Harry說。

Eggsy努力憋笑，因為Merlin打瞌睡的畫面實在太難得了。「為什麼Harry沒有？」Eggsy喝到一半才問。

Merlin實事求是的說，「我不認為他的消化系統還在運作，承受不必要的液體只會讓後續的維修更棘手而已。」

「『維修』？」Eggsy眼睛瞪得很大。他開始想像Merlin在Harry手臂裡裝格林機槍的畫面。

「遺憾的是，Merlin已經完全不把我當人類對待了。」Harry的聲音很委屈，但表情完全不是那麼一回事。

Merlin打開包裝紙裡的食物交給Eggsy──他發現是附近外帶的速食店時感到有點驚訝，原來這些衣裝畢挺的傢伙會吃速食──，然後當著什麼都沒分到的Harry面前吃了起來。

「但我覺得健力士對我的身體調節可能有幫助。雖然不想承認，但在感覺遲鈍的狀態下其實很難運用肌肉。啤酒會讓我快點把握殭屍身體的絕竅。」

「胡扯，你喝下去只有兩種結果，滿出來或流出去。」

Eggsy安靜的邊嚼食物邊聽他們爭論，嘴角不禁微微上揚。他坐在一個舒適的房子裡，右手邊是一位身懷絕技的殭屍紳士特務，左手邊是一位獨立情報組織的軍需官兼教官。Eggsy自己則是從游手好閒的年輕人褪變成一位真正的Kingsman。他不得不承認，宛如《My Fair Lady》真實上演。只不過多了更多子彈、更多爆炸、更多危機，還有一點意想不到的奇蹟。

這場景從不在他的預想中，但Eggsy由衷希望可以持續下去。

 

「昨晚Merlin鉅細靡遺的告訴我你在Valentine堡壘裡的英勇表現。」Harry對已經吃完正在續杯的Eggsy說。

他雀躍的看了Merlin一下，不再掩飾得意的神色，「那你知道啟動監視裝置的時候有多驚人嗎？我知道這樣很不得體，但你真的應該看看我們的錄像──」

「Merlin跟我說了一切。當然，包括公主的事。」

Eggsy瞬間被咖啡嗆住。

Harry提出忠告，「Eggsy，下次涉及私人事務時，記得把眼鏡摘掉。」

「你沒有……？」Eggsy愣一下立刻逼視Merlin。

「我當然沒有。」Merlin澄清。面對年輕人不信任的目光，他只是擺擺手。

「啊！」Eggsy突然叫道，眼神裡閃著對Harry敬佩，「難怪Harry你的錄像同步到電腦還有加密！」薑還是老的辣啊，Eggsy深切體認到自己還有得學。

Harry見狀咳了一聲，「我覺得你好像有點誤會──」

「我不覺得Eggsy有誤會。」Merlin啜一口咖啡，看起來像在「樂不可支」和「冷靜正經」兩端掙扎。

此時朝陽終於突入窗戶照上他們的餐桌，木頭被光線鍍上一層朦朧的金邊。

Eggsy邊說話邊望向越發明亮的窗外，他感到屋內溫暖了起來。


End file.
